


Goodnight, Messiah

by lxmonadx



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Monologue, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxmonadx/pseuds/lxmonadx
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has died and left behind a legacy. This is Three Dog's final broadcast about her.





	Goodnight, Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this a hella long time ago, like three or four years. Probably closer to four. According to my previous author’s note, which I deleted, this is an expansion of a monologue I wrote on a Fallout blog I used to have. In that case, this thing might be closer to five years old. Normally I’d cringe at something I wrote when I was fifteen, but I’m actually pretty content with this work._
> 
> _From my understanding, the canon ending to Fallout 3 is that the Lone Wanderer dies activating Project Purity as intended, a.k.a. not sabotaging it with whatever Eden gave you. I play female characters so this is written with a female LW in mind, but it can go either way. I intended for this to be about a character who went straight through the main quest with good karma, simply because that’s my take on how the LW should be._
> 
> _Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy._

"Hey there, Capital Wasteland. This is Three Dog coming to you live from Galaxy News Radio with a bit of bad news.  
"Now, I know all of my faithful listeners have heard me talk about that kid from Vault 101. Some of you have even had the pleasure of being able to meet her. I know I have, and I'll always be grateful to her and all the good she's done.

"Well, I'm sad to inform you that she recently passed away. She was nineteen years old and left behind no family.

"The Lone Wanderer, as she came to be known, was born out here in the wasteland to her parents Catherine and James. Immediately following her birth, her mother died. Her father then found refuge for the two of them in Vault 101. She lived there for nineteen years, believing that she had been born there. However, at the end of those nineteen years, her dad left the vault, and, despite his requests for her to stay, she followed him.

"During her search for her dad, she found out about a project that she always believed was only a dream of her mother's. But it was real, and it was for you.

"The project was 'Project Purity,' and it was exactly that. Her mother's dream was clean water for everyone. It had to be abandoned, but it was picked back up by James and a team of scientists. After braving the harsh wasteland and dangerous enemies, the vault kid was reunited with her dad and began working to make the dream a reality.

"Then the Enclave got involved.

"The Enclave came and crashed the whole project, aiming to take everything over. In his final act of saving his daughter, James sacrificed himself, leaving her with the options to abandon everything, or take it back. She chose to fight the Enclave.

"After her dad's death, she teamed up with the Brotherhood of Steel. With the help of some of the best men they have to offer, she braved a vault with a shady past, being kidnapped by the Enclave, an all-out battle involving a big fucking robot, and then her own death.

"Capital Wasteland, she died for us. She sacrificed herself so we can have clean, radiation-free water. Everything she did was for us. I hope you always remember that.

"Kid, if you can hear me right now, thank you. Rest in peace. Three Dog out."


End file.
